


Saturday

by hellotoysoldier



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, because i squealed when i read tina's post on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotoysoldier/pseuds/hellotoysoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which it's Saturday and Tina is sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from writing System Failure, because writing angst was starting to get to me, so here's a happy little fic with sleepy cuddles ^.^ This literally took me no time at all to write, and it's obviously not my best work, but it's here, and I'm happy with it.

Tina loved Saturdays. 

She enjoyed sleeping in until eleven in the morning, when the Texas sun was almost centered in the sky, where they'd lay in Ray's bed and spend an hour or two just speaking softly, wrapped up in the sleep-warm covers in nothing but their underwear. They'd get up when they felt like it, or when one of their bladders threatened to explode, or when hunger struck them. Maybe they'd get dressed and run to the store for groceries. Or maybe they'd decide to do some cleaning, or maybe they'd decide to do nothing at all. Saturdays were so ordinary, and maybe that's why she liked them so much. Dating Ray wasn't like dating anybody else. Ray had fans, and by default, that meant Tina had fans, as well. On Saturdays, she didn't have to pay attention to that. On Saturdays, she could be Ray's one and only fan, and vice versa.

This Saturday was a little different.

At half past nine in the morning, after only six hours of sleep, she received a phone call from her mother. Just a phone call. Nothing out of the ordinary. She answered the phone with a hand over her eyes and a yawn. She admitted to being extremely tired. When her mother asked her what she'd been doing all night, Tina had to hold back her reply of,  _my boyfriend_.  And when said boyfriend began to stir next to her, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, pulled on Ray's hoodie that he'd abandoned in a hurry the night before, and she left the room. No need to wake him up, as well. _  
_

Half past nine in the morning on a Saturday. Tina sighed as her mother droned on and on about a new recipe she'd found on Pinterest the day before.

Ray emerged an hour later, looking disheveled and hazy, and he ran his hand through the knots and tangles in Tina's hair as he leaned in to taste the coffee that undoubtedly lingered on her lips. "Why are you up so early?" he asked.

She shrugged and leaned in to kiss him again. "Mom called. And I answered it like a fucking idiot."

His only response was an amused, "Nice."

They had cereal for breakfast and they spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon talking about everything and nothing. 

Their day moved forward like it normally would have. Tina and Ray left their apartment to go grocery shopping, which was more than Tina was willing to do that day.  After they unloaded their haul, Ray decided that it was time to clean their bathroom. Tina tried helping, but Ray kicked her out when he discovered that her definition of "helping" turned out to be snapping his ass with a wet wash cloth, so she vacuumed the apartment instead, because she knew that if she even so much as sat down for a moment, she would not be getting back up. Six hours of sleep was most definitely not enough. Later, they popped a pizza in the oven and ate it off of paper towels to avoid doing dishes whilst watching Ray play video games, because Tina didn't feel like playing that night.

It was a little while later, after pizza, and after video games, after all the caffeine Tina had consumed had finally worn off and during a rerun of Bob's Burgers, that Tina's bones turned to lead and her mind started to float away. She leaned over to rest her head on Ray's shoulder, and suddenly, the television wasn't keeping her attention.

"Tired?" Ray asked.

"Nah," she answered, trying for sarcastic and sounding more childish than anything.  Ray slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer, anyway.  She was tired in a way that made her feel weightless and stuck all at once. Her limbs refused to move, not that she wanted to move, and she felt like she was floating. Every time she began to nod off, her head would tilt and shift and fall off of Ray's shoulder, she was sinking further and further into him.

"C'mere," Ray muttered. He guided her down, across his lap, so she could use the arm rest of the couch as a pillow. She was still wearing Ray's hoodie, so she pulled the hood over her head and she interlocked her fingers with Ray's own. She brought her knees up and curled around his torso and burrowed into him, surrounding herself with his scent. Detergent and body wash and  _Ray_.  He slipped his free hand under her hood and into her hair.

She dozed off, never fully tuning out Ray's bubbles of laughter, and she was still aware of his even breathing and his heart beating. There she was, in Ray's lap, with Ray surrounding her physically and the sound of Ray's voice spilling into the gaps in her mind. She was sleepy on a Saturday evening and Ray had one hand interlaced with her own and another tangled in her hair. She finally fell asleep feeling completely and totally content.


End file.
